mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Spark
Electro Spark is a story written by Joshweiser22 about an original character of the same name. While marked as complete on fanfiction.net, according to the foreword it is heavily inspired by the author's roleplaying sessions and therefore receives occasional updates. Summary Electro Spark introduces her immediate family and starts talking about her first years of school of which weren't so good. She also talks about Dirty McDirtson, her best childhood friend. She was bullied all the time but Dirty was always there for her. Despite one day aquiring his cutie mark before Electro had hers, he continued to stay her friend. Her Grandma, however, was getting a vision of the future. Something terrible was going to happen to Electro, but she didn't know what. At eight years old, Dirty finally blew his top and was completely jealous of Electro. Due to his young age, he couldn't cope with it and tried to kill Electro in a power plant using electricity but only ended up knocking both of them unconscious. That was when Electro got her cutie mark - a Tesla coil. After the incident with Dirty, Electro didn't want to stay in Canterlot anymore in order to avoid run-ins with Dirty so instead she moved to Ponyville where she began to make new friends like Shadow Flash, Hunter, and Golden Rod. She also met Kuroi Shiroi and Fire Sparkle along with Hunter's daughter Sheila, and a friend of Hunter's, Slash. She continues to meet more characters like Light Spark, Sonic Blitz, and Bess who were helping Sheila recover from a sickness. Some ponies named Sparx, Pluto, and Fireblaze were bullying her at the hospital but another pony was trying to help called Snow Eyes. A pony named Tail Sword only made things worse. She found out that Hunter had ponio and it could kill him. Later, she met Mattias Nilsson who also tried to kill her and her friends, along with Derpy Hooves and Pinkie Pie. Her brother Thunder Shock came to visit as well. She also met Jette Black and Plasma bolt who were dating. After a while of not seeing Shadow Flash, Electro reconnects with him. A pony named Carson was trying to cure Hunter's ponio. She got split into two ponies after she drank a potion that Kuroi made me. She got cider from the first time from Applejack and met Twilight Sparkle. She met Shadow Flame and Fire Heart who were siblings along with Star Swirl who had just opened a new store of which she bought many things using Thunder Shock's money. Another friend of her's, named Titanium Trance opened up a store called Ty's Tunes. Soon, someone was in Ponyville. It was Dirty McDirtson. After talkign to him a while, she allowed him to apologize and they became friends once more. There were spirits called Aka and Ao who were possesing different ponies but she ran before they could posses her. During hearts and hooves day, there was a lot of commotion with a love potion. She fought a Hydra with the help of Rai, Free Kick, Blue Thrush, and Sky Dasha, along with Hunter. It turned out fine until she found out that Hunter wasn't actually Sheila's father, he was her brother! They were being mean to each other so she tried electrocuting him, but instead fell off a cliff, fell unconscious, and then fall into a coma. Characters Electro Spark She has a bright lemon yellow coat with a purple mane along with pitch black eyes and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt - also purple. She has a Tesla Coil for a cutie mark representing the ability to create very powerful jolts of lightning to come out of her horn. She's 15 years old and has a "befriend all", eccentric attitude. Dirty McDirtson He has a dark brown coat with a light brown, almost a bit reddish, mane along with a bright red eyes and a little fluff of a spiky tail to match his spiky hair - also a reddish brown. He has a plant growing out of soil as a cutie mark representing his fascination with the ground and the life that grows on it and his ability to manipulate it. He's 15 years old and has a cool kid attitude. Bowl Head He has a peach-pink coat with a bright aquamarine mane along with peach-pink eyes and a little tuft for a tail, matching his messy hair – also aquamarine. His cutie mark is a picture of 10 bowling pins standing up in their traditional position representing not only his incredible skills for bowling but for all games in general. He's currently 15 years old and has a know-it-all attitude. External links *The story on fanfiction.net Category:Fan fiction